


You Are The Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Hunter Exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a favorite star for all sorts of reasons. However, Gon's reason is a bit more personal then Killua expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Moon

It had been one week since they arrived on Whale Island. They’d made a habit of meeting at their favorite campsite after exploring all day, talking until their words began to melt together, becoming unrecognizable whispers. Often times when Aunt Mito would come out to bring them back inside she’d find them already asleep, lying so close together that their foreheads were mere centimeters apart, hands tangled by the campfire as it dwindled.   
  
Tonight would be no different.  
  
“Hey, Gon, what’s your favorite star?” Killua mused, it was something they’d never spoken about, despite Gon’s love for the outdoors.   
  
Gon pursed his lips, putting on his classic “I’m about to give what I say more than 0.5 seconds of thought,” face. As the minutes ticked on Killua began to frown, what was taking him so long to answer? Did Gon not actually have an answer and not want to admit it?  
  
“The moon,” Gon finally spoke. “The moon is my favorite star.”  
  
“Stupid, the moon doesn’t count!” Killua pointed upwards towards the specks of light surrounding them, “those are stars.”  
  
“But, Killua, if the moon doesn’t count that means I don’t have a favorite star,” Gon pouted, a tone of seriousness lightly laced into every word.  
  
“Why would the moon be your favorite star anyways?” Killua turned to lock eyes with Gon - the fire’s reflection dancing carelessly in the amber pupils he met.  
  
“Because the moon reminds me of you,” was all that Gon could bring himself to say. It was all that was needed, they both understood the context. Because the moon is a crystallized beauty, the sun’s only companion, the only thing who is willing to wane and wax according to the sun’s will. But perhaps most importantly, only the moon can withstand and halt the sun for all its worth.  
  
‘ _If the moon gets to be your star_ ,’ Killua thought, ‘ _then you get to be my sun._ ’  
  
That night, they’d fallen asleep on their backs, gazing up at the stars together. Smiles softly keeping shape as they slept. Hands tightly grasped together like a lifeline.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you dont think "you are the moon - the hush sound" is at least a decent killugon song from gon's perspective before the chimera ant arc ends we can't be friends, just sayin'.


End file.
